The Night Before HetaOni
by She of the Shadows
Summary: Reader has a premonition of HetaOni and is invited to join Feli and co. to venture to The Mansion Where None Should ENter. This is, essentially, the prologue to HetaOni. :3 Have fun! BTW, Reader is totally crushing on Feli. 3
1. Chapter 1

"No!" you cry as you bolt upright from your bed. You look at the clock on your bedside table and notice that it's 4:38 AM. "Just a dream," you say and sigh in relief. You wipe the sheen of cold sweat from your forehead. You dreamt that Feli, your best friend, had gone into a mysterious mansion with your other friends and had encountered an extremely hostile monster that trapped them in there. It was a part of a recurring dream: you had had it several times, each being a different point in time. All of them were in that mansion. This time your point of view was directly behind Feli. You were forced to watch as your friends all died before your eyes. Towards the end of the dream, you could feel Feli's desperation to protect them and his despair at not being able to. He was utterly alone, and that's when the monster struck. It raised its nasty, hairless arm and slashed downwards toward Feli. You ran towards him screaming, and that's when you woke up. One of the things that really sticks in your mind from the horribly vivid dream is the infinitely lonely and sad expression on Ivan's face when Francis and Wang Yao both died, sitting next to him. You look at your clock again. 4:40. Feli's last desperate cry of anguish still rings in your ears when you totter into your bathroom.

(Le Time Slip)

You pull on your school uniform and you look at your brand new silver watch. The time is 5:30. You debate for several seconds whether or not to call Feli. You will probably wake him up. You call him anyway, and it takes him forever to pick up his phone.

"Yello?" You giggle at how sleepy he sounds. "Why you call me so early in the morning?"

It makes you very relieved somehow to hear his adorable Italian accent. "Hey, Feli. What's up?"

"What do you mean 'What's Up?' You call me at 5:30 in the morning on a school day!"

"Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice," you say, toying with your (color) hair. "I had an awful dream last night."

"It IS last night! It's not even light outside yet! How can you be awake?"

"Feli, can you meet me at the school at 6:30?"

"Why?" Feli sounds confused. "You just woke me up."

"I want to tell you about my dream."

"Alright, but this better be good."


	2. Chapter 2

(Le Time Slip)

Feli walks up to you yawning. You hug him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay," you say.

"Wha?" Feli's amber eyes widened in concern.

"I dreamt that you and Ludwig and Honda-san and Alfred and Arthur and Francis and Matthew and Ivan and Wang Yao and Gilbert all went into a haunted mansion and you all got killed by an evil monster and it was so real. It was so… Real…" you cling to Feli as he strokes your hair.

"There, there. It was just a dream. I'm here, and nothing happened to anyone. I'm sure it was just a dream." He strokes your shoulder as you cry into his. "It's alright, I'm here."

You look up into his beautiful amber eyes and realize then that they are the most wonderful things that you have ever seen. You realize, in that moment, that you are in love. You love your best friend, Feliciano Vargas. You blush suddenly and pull away from him, wiping the tears from your glistening cheeks.

"I'm alright," you say, reddening even further. "It was just a dream."

"Okay," says Feli. "You know I'm there for you whenever you need me to be." He smiles at you and tilts his head to the side. Your heart tries desperately to escape your chest.

"Thank you," you whisper, trying not to explode.

"There's an hour before school starts, so would you like to go get breakfast?" Feli gestures to the restaurant next to the school. "There's a McDonalds nearby."

"Yes, thank you," you say, grateful for the change of topic. "I'd love to."


	3. Chapter 3

(Le Time Slip)

The bell signaling the end of first hour rang shrilly, startling you out of your thoughts of Feli. As you leave your classroom, you feel like someone is staring at you. You turn around and look over your shoulder, but no one is there. You roll your eyes. Probably Ivan playing a trick. You smile and continue walking. It is then that Alfred uses his special attack, Glomp From Behind. You stagger forward from the impact.

"So! How's it hanging?" Alfred asks.

"Fine," you grunt as you drag him down the hall.

"So which class do you have next?"

"History."

"You got any food?"

"Dude! It's second hour! You shouldn't want food!"

"But I'm sooooooo hungry," said Alfred, grinning.

"Would you get off of me?" You say, flicking Alfred's forehead.

Laughing, he releases his grip. He strikes a pose, head cocked to the side, index and middle fingers held up next to his face. You laugh, and he grins even broader. "Bro, you want to hang after school today? Feli told me about a cool haunted house down the way."

Your eyes widen in terror. "No, don't go!"

"Why not?" Alfred seems surprised by your outburst. "I think it's going to be fun. Are you too scared to go with us?"

"No, but-" He interrupts you.

"Well, then. I'll see you after school." He smiled and waved as he walked away.

_What have I done? _You shudder and try to forget your thoughts as you walk to History.


	4. Chapter 4

You grab your lunchbox from your locker and hurry to the lunchroom. Your friends go through the lunch line, so you always snag a table for them before they get their lunches. You select a table and plunk your lunch on it. You drop into your chair, and Wang Yao walks up to the table.

"Ni hao!" He sits in the chair to your right.

"Hey, Yao. How's it hanging?" You fist-bump him, and he smiles.

"The lunches today are gross, aru." He removes chopsticks from his pocket and pokes the food on his tray. You giggle, and he grins. Changing the subject, he says, "Did you hear about the haunted house that Feli wants us to go to?"

"Yes," you say. You shiver. Just mentioning it gives you a feeling of intense dread.

"I'm excited, aru," says Yao.

"Hello," says Ivan as he sits on your left. You hear a faint melodic sound, like that of a flute lightly blown into. Ivan's eyebrow crawls up his forehead and he stands back up. In the chair that Ivan recently vacated you see Matthew, looking slightly rumpled but extremely relieved.

"I think a haunted house sounds scary," says Matt. He brushes the wrinkles out of his immaculate pants and pushes his half-moon spectacles back up onto his nose.

"I can't wait until we go to the haunted house. I hear that no one who has gone in has ever come back out. Sounds fun, da?" Ivan sits back down to Matt's left.

"Yes, aru!" Yao leans over his tray and puts his chin on his hands conspiratorially. "I've heard that it's legitimately haunted, aru."

Your eyebrows furrow as you begin to eat your lunch, trying not to think of the connection between reality and your terrifyingly realistic dream.

"Let's meet after school in the front courtyard. I've got the address of the haunted house," says Matt quietly.

"Yes, aru," says Yao.

You sigh and roll your eyes. It's just a haunted house, what was there to be scared of?


End file.
